Blade Runners
by The Wicked Witch of Cupcakes
Summary: This is the episode Blade Runners from Castiel's point of view. Lots of Destiel and jealous!Cas.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"strongThis takes place during the Blade Runners episode in season 9. So there are spoilers and also you may want to quickly refresh yourself on the episode. I hope you enjoy. This was just something that I couldn't help but think of when I saw the episode. (also, heads up to any Megstiel shippers out there, I do a little bashing but please don't hate me it's all in good fun:))/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Dean and Sam were after the First Blade, and they had just successfully entered the fortress of Cuthbert Sinclair/Magnus/Ex-Man of Letters/Spell Genius. It was off to a good start./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""So, what, are we underground?" Dean asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""No. No, my fortress is right where you were standing. But it's invisible." Magnus answered, with a not so subtle hint of bragging in his tone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Then you must be Cuthbert Sinclair." Sam stated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Ugh. I haven't gone by that moniker in, oh…57 years now." Sinclair answered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Well, you're looking good for a guy pushing…90?" Dean asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"strongemSomewhere in the Midwest~~~~~~~/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Somewhere in the Midwest, Cas was doing the usual "Cas thing". He was in the middle of a conversation with one of his new angel followers. He froze mid-sentence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Castiel, are you alright?" The angel asked. Cas made that classic worried Cas face, and stared intensely at the angel./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""My emSomeone-Else-Is-Having-A-Gay-Moment-With-Dean-That's-Not-Me /emSense is tingling." Cas explained. The angel backed up a little bit because Cas had gotten uncomfortably close to his face and had put his hand firmly on his shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Um…Is that a thing? I didn't know angels could have that…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""It's unique to Dean and I. We share a...profound bond." Cas explained while looking into the distance. The angel tried to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing. Then Cas turned back to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""I have to go." Cas said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""But Castiel-" Before the angel could ask Cas why he doesn't just call Dean's cellphone, Cas disappeared in a swoosh of wings. The angel shook his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""I knew he was gay for Dean." He said to himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"strongem~~~~~~~Wherever the hell Magnus's Weird "Fortress" Thing is located~~~~~~~/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Crowley was waiting "patiently" outside wherever the hell Magnus's weird "Fortress" Thing was located. Sam and Dean had entered Sinclair's home a few moments earlier and still had not returned. Knowing those two, it was very possible that they had died, traveled to Hell/Purgatory/Heaven and Back and were now having a heated argument about some controversial decision one of them had made along the way and how that said Winchester lied to the other about said controversial decision all in those few minutes. Either way, Crowley knew they'd get the First Blade…Eventually./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Crowley…" A gruff voice said behind Crowley. Crowley turned to find an angel with a familiar trench coat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Castiel. It's been a while. How have you been?" Crowley asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""I don't have time for this Crowley. This is important. Were you flirting with Dean?" Cas asked. Crowley laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Well, while you were off doing your "angel thing" Dean and I shared some wonderful adventures together…but no. I have not touched your human." Crowley said. Cas growled a little. He'd have to interrogate Dean about those "adventures" later. But right now there was a more immediate problem./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Where is Dean?" Cas asked. Crowley raised his eyebrow knowingly. He knew what was up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""He went inside Magnus's fortress a few moments ago." Crowley explained./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Magnus?" Cas asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Yes. He's an Ex-Man of Letters." Crowley explained. Suddenly Cas began convulsing as his head throbbed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""…You alright there?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""My emSomeone-Else-Is-Having-A-Gay-Moment-With-Dean-" /em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Okay. Okay. I get it." Crowley cut him off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"MEANWHILE…../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"strong~~~~~~~~Inside Magnus's Fortress~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""We need something that we hear you have." Dean explained. "The First Blade."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Hmm. I see. Interesting. But if you'd really done your homework, you would know that it's absolutely useless, unless, of course, you're possessing the Mark-" Magnus began, but trailed of when Dean pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Mark of Cain. Magnus looked fascinated. If Dean and Sam were paying closer attention, they would have seen some warning signs of a possible obsessive lunatic./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Oh, my." Magnus said, clearly intrigued. "How did you come by that?" Magnus stared intensely at Dean, who didn't answer. Instead Sam focused on convincing Magnus to lend them the First Blade./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Hmm. Let me think about it." Magnus said. Sam and Dean didn't suspect anything from this blatantly obvious cliché line. Magnus turned around and pinched some green powder from a tray on his end table. Sam and Dean still didn't suspect anything./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""All right, I've thought about it." Magnus answered. He blew the powder at Sam and recited a spell. Sam disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dean's eyes got wide as he stared at where his brother was a moment ago, and then at Magnus. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that son of a bitch in his stupid bowtie and stupid supernatural zoo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"strong~~~~~~~~~~Right outside the Fortress~~~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Look Castiel. Sam and Dean are both grown men and they can handle themselves." Crowley said while rolling his eyes. Suddenly, they heard someone coming running though the woods. Cas became invisible. Crowley rolled his eyes. That angel was probably still eavesdropping on them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Magnus has Dean." Sam said, bursting into the clearing. Cas nearly passed out from horror. He had to get into that room. But it was guarded…Luckily he just so happened to know the spell to reveal the door. In a moment he was gone and back, having quickly gathered the needed materials for the spell. While Sam and Crowley had gone back to the Impala, he opened the door and entered. He made himself invisible as he entered and began searching for Dean./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Like a bloodhound, Cas sniffed him out and found him almost immediately. He was talking to this "Magnus" person, who Cas hated with a passion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""What did you do with my brother?!" Dean yelled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Don't worry. He's fine. But I did what any good collector would do, I separated the ordinary from the extraordinary." Magnus explained, making a gesture towards Dean. Cas hissed quietly. Only he was allowed to give Dean subtle compliments. Magnus continued to talk, "I had the First Blade. And now I have the Mark of Cain to complete the set."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Yeah, well, problem is, it's attached. So how about you loan me the Blade and I can take care of business?" Dean shot back at Magnus, who looked a little hurt. Cas smiled at Dean's sass towards Magnus. It's not that easy to hit on Dean, Cas just makes it look that way./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Dean, I am offering you the moon here- to be part of the greatest collection of all time, to be young forever. Let me teach you my secrets. Hmm? Be my companion. I have to be honest with you, it has gotten lonely here over the years." Magnus explained. Cas's eye twitched. THAT crossed the line. He had to do something. Magnus basically just asked Dean to marry him and they're basically gonna live together forever and Cas will have lost his Deaniebobeenie forever and that was simply unacceptable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"But Crowley's words rang in his head. emSam and Dean are both grown men and they can handle themselves. /emCas hesitated about intervening. If he revealed himself, he'd have to answer a lot of questions. But what if Dean agreed to stay with this Magnus loser?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""When you were saying any of that, did it feel at all creepy? Yeah. I'm just gonna grab the Blade and go." Dean said. Cas breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Lord for Dean and his sass. And to think Cas was worried about him agreeing to stay. Yeah. Dean can take care of himself. Cas decided he could probably leave and come back to watch Dean sleep later like he usually did./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"He left the room, when he realized that he had forgotten the way out. Oh well. He could just fly out a window…Except he couldn't find any. No doors either. This could be a problem. He went back into the room with Dean and Magnus, and fainted from horror. Dean had been tied to a post with chains around his ankles and upper arms. Cas began to regain his senses, but he had to lean against the wall for support./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Oh, you're a really sorry piece of work. You know that? Holed up in here, doing nothing. You bitch about the Men of Letter. You're way worse." Dean spit at Magnus. Magnus ignored him. He was too busy fondling over the First Blade./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Should we fire it up? What do you say?" Magnus asked. Cas clenched his fists. Magnus wouldn't dare "fire it up"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Go to hell." Dean said, his voice dripping with acid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Oh come on, Dean." Magnus whined. "This is the object of your quest. Tell me Henry Winchester's grandson isn't curious to see if it works." Cas noted the tone of affectionation when Magnus mentioned Henry Winchester./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Give me your hand." Magnus demanded. Dean didn't move. Magnus grabbed his right hand and shoved the First Blade's handle into it. Cas gasped. He distinctly remembered the lecture Dean had given him when he first became human. emYes means yes. No means no. Silence does NOT mean consent. /emCas was horrified that Magnus broke such a universal rule./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Both he and Magnus became distracted when Dean's hand went rigid and start to glow red. The red glow began to travel up his veins, as if infecting the rest of his body. Magnus looked on with fascination. Cas wanted to punch the satisfaction off his stupid face, but he was still weak from fainting. That's when Dean dropped the blade, with great strength. His hand was still shaking./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""That's it." Magnus said, clearly pleased with himself. He picked up the Blade. "Good. Next time it'll be easier. You'll get used to the feelings, even welcome them." The look of disgust on Dean's face said it all. Cas was dying on the inside. He needed to do something./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""You'll come to understand, Dean. Nothing can stop us. Anything, anyone we want to own or destroy is ours." Magnus purred. Cas wanted to puke. His head was throbbing from the intensity of Magnus's gay moments with Dean./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Well, how about this, Magnus? How about I take a knee? Then what are you gonna do? Huh? You gonna kill me? 'Cause without this thing on my arm, that Blade's nothing but a hunk of bone with teeth." Dean said. Cas was so proud of him. What a trooper./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Hmm." Magnus said, thoughtfully. Cas didn't like the sound of that. "Well, I'm not asking you for your cooperation. I'm just taking it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Cas went pale as Magnus placed his hand on Dean's head and recited a spell. TOUCHING DEAN'S HEAD INTENSELY WAS CAS'S THING. How dare this Magnus. He recited something in Latin and Dean's eyes drained of all attitude and emotion. Cas wanted to cry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Interesting effect, huh? All thought, all will just…drained out of you. I do this enough, you'll be ready for whatever I have in mind." Magnus explained to an emotionless Dean. Cas felt sick, but also he made a mental note of that spell. Could be useful in the future./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Cas's head felt like it was going to explode now. Even Harry Potter would be impressed at how much Cas was clutching his forehead and whimpering in pain. Cas realized he left his angel blade with his angel followers. He'd have to find another weapon. He began to frantically search for a weapon in Magnus's collection. Every second he was gone was another second when Magnus could be creepy without Cas to watch over Dean./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Suddenly he heard a commotion in the other room. He got worried and began to search more vigorously. Finally he found what appeared to be some sort of golden machete with strange inscriptions on its sides. It'll do./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"He ran back into the room with Dean and Magnus, only to discover Sam had been caught. Cas rolled his eyes. Daphne from Scooby-Doo, Mary-Jane from Spiderman, and Bella from Twilight would all be impressed at the number of times the Winchesters have been damsels in distress. Cas assumed Magnus was probably using the old emuseSamtogettoDean /emtrick that many (Zachariah) had attempted in the past and had failed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Suddenly, Cas realized Dean was gone. The chains were lying on the ground. emCrowley. /emAlways beating Cas to the punch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"It seemed Magnus realized Dean was gone in the same moment, unfortunately (not that unfortunately) he didn't notice Dean next to him until Dean swung at him with the First Blade. His head rolled to the ground, and his body landed a moment later. Cas could only stare in horror at his poor Dean who was clearly struggling with letting go of the First Blade. There was an almost animalistic look in his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Cas (still invisible) put his machete down, and rushed over to Dean. He gently started to stroke Dean's arm. Sam was saying something in the background. Dean's grip began to loosen. After a few seconds, Cas was able to slip his fingers in between Dean's and pull out the First Blade. He dropped it to the ground with a thunk. Humanity returned to Dean's eyes. Cas reluctantly let go as Dean blinked the effects of the Blade away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"Cas sighed. That was a close call. He'd have to keep a closer eye on Dean and interrogate him about the First Blade another time. For now, it looked like Sam could handle things. Cas took one last look at his Dean and disappeared in a flutter of wings./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Did you hear that?" Dean asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""What?" Sam asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""I thought I heard…wings." Dean said, looking around the room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""You're probably still a little woozy from the Blade. Let's get back to the Impala." Sam said, and helped his brother to the car./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"strongem~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wherever Cas's angel followers hang out~~~~~~~~~~~~/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Are you kidding me? Megstiel is not a thing." The angel from earlier explained to one of his comrades. "You disgust me. Get out."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"The other angel who had the unfortunate bad taste to ship Megstiel dejectedly left his friends./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Anyway, you gotta read this fanfic I wrote." The first angel continued speaking to his fellow Destiel shipper angel friends. "It's a destiel high school AU. Wanna read it over?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Is there a lot of fluff?" A second angel asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Pfft. Of course." The first angel answered. "Be prepared for adorable cuddling and Dean taking care of Castiel when he gets sick."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""I ship it so hard." The other angel said. Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings. The two angels quickly hid the fanfictions behind their backs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Castiel. You've returned." The first angel commented./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Yes." Castiel answered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Did you successfully get emwith/em, I-I mean getem on/em, umm, get Dean from a gay moment with someone else?" The angel asked, his cheeks blushing at his awkward Freudian slip./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Yes. But it was a close call." Cas answered, not noticing the slip. He stalked away, worried about Dean./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""They're totally a couple." The first angel said after Cas was out of sight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;""Oh yeah…" The second angel agreed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px;"strongI hope you enjoyed that! If you have any of episodes you'd want me to do something similar with (aka Cas stalking Dean), let me know! And check out my other SPN stuff (and my ao3 account under the same name)./strong/p 


End file.
